


Karaoke Bars and Awkward Drunk Guys

by livlaughplay03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is drunk af, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lafayette is totally getting layed, M/M, Party, drunk, john is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlaughplay03/pseuds/livlaughplay03
Summary: Lafayette does not throw small get togethers, ever.





	

Let’s begin with this: Marquis de Lafayette knew how to throw a party. First he was a socialite, a flirt, and not to mention he was absolutely insane when under the influence of alcohol. After he saw that I had gotten a new job as a tutor, he decided to throw a “small get together” where we’d do karaoke and have a few beers.

Small get together and a few beers my ass.

The party was at the Schuyler Mansion, that should’ve been the first clue that he was going to invite basically everyone he knew. The entire place was cram packed full of people who were a mixture of drunk and high off their ass. I couldn’t find Laf anywhere, I couldn’t get drunk, and everything was loud. Yet somehow, over all the screaming, I heard someone singing One Song Glory. Being one of my favorite songs of all time, of course I migrated towards the sound. Standing on top of a table, a short man was (drunkly) signing along with a karaoke machine. 

My eyes were glued to him, with his long hair slicked back and beads of sweat from being in a room with so many people budding on his forehead. He was passionate, he was loud, he was… looking right back at me.

He was closing up the song, which meant I had been staring at him for a good few minutes. Then, as though he knew my soul couldn’t handle it, he winked at me.

At that moment I knew that I had a tiny (once again an understatement) crush on this man I’d just met. From behind me, I felt a long pair of arms slither around my shoulders. “John, tu sens comme l'amour mon ami.”

“You’re speaking french. You know I don’t know anything in french beyond the number 9,” I retort.

“You’re no fun when you’re sober,” Lafayette groans, “But fine. You smell like you have a crush on monsieur Alexander.”

“How do you smell like a crush?” I nervously ask.

“It’s a mixture of sweat and strawberries. Very faint strawberries.”

“Good to know,” I chuckle, “So the guy who just sang is named Alexander?”

Lafayette nods, before hearing someone with a gruff voice call his name. “Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des “affaires” à faire,” Laf waltzes off through the crowd, leaving me alone.

Turning my head, I see that Alexander is now ranting about John Adams, using almost every swear word in the book. Half the crowd is cheering him on, the other half is just looking at him in shock. Eventually he's dragged off the stage by a man whom I recognize as Aaron Burr. As soon as he's out of Burr’s clutches, I see him wandering over in my direction, strutting, yet still obviously drunk. “You're hot!” He nearly screams.

My face is flushing and I'm sure I look like a strawberry. Alexander wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head against my chest. “Your heart is beating fast!” He exclaims.

“I wonder why,” I mutter.

Alexander looks up at me with puppy dog eyes, which basically kill me. “Hmm. That's a good question. Maybe because you also think I'm hot just like I think you are.”

Oh great, he's flirtier then he looks. “Hey, if we both think we're not how about we-"

I press a finger to his lips. “No, you're drunk. I'm going to bring you up to Peggy's room and then you will sleep on the bed whilst I make sure you don't die while sleeping in her armchair.”

Even though he crosses his arms, Alexander comes willingly. We navigate around piles of puke and articles of clothing before reaching a bright yellow door. Opening it, I'm greeted by yellow everything, from band posters to stuffed bears, everything is yellow. I guide Alex to the bed, tucking him in. “Can you give me the lion plushy?” He asks, making grabby hands at a Simba stuffed animal.

“Okay, here you go.”

And he was asleep in seconds. 

As soon as I sat in Peggy's armchair, I was too.

\---

I wake up to the sun shining brightly through the large windows and an Alexander sitting next to my chair. “I was quite drunk wasn't I? I get really truthful when I'm drunk. Well, in comparison to how open I am sober.”

“Yeah,” I yawn, “you were.”

Alexander groans and tucks his head in between his knees. “I told myself that I wasn’t going to get drunk. I told myself I was only going to drink one beer. Then one beer turned to two, and two turned to three, and I’m sure you can tell where that went.”

“It didn’t go anywhere good.”

“Exactly. Now, allow me to reintroduce myself, this time when sober,” Alexander turned to me, “Alexander Hamilton. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Laurens. John Laurens. And it’s nice to meet you too.”


End file.
